Perfect Enemy
by LonelyEmoGirl
Summary: There are some conflicts in the relationship/ Inspired by the song Prefect Enemy by t.A.T.u (sort of songfic) WARNING: contains ZaDr (Zim and Dib Romance) also it is FLUFF!


Zim was very pissed at Dib. For a while now they had been fighting. Even though it was only just a few months ago they had found out some hidden feelings for each other. As they sit on Zim's couch they seem to be having there biggest fight since they have been together. When all of this started it wasn't sudden, no, it was very gradual. At first the tiniest things set Zim off and he got all the rage to be thrown at Dib. Even if it was nothing, even if it really didn't bother him he just couldn't stand this pinted up rage he would feel, every time he came near the human he felt a sudden urge to yell at him. Dib couldn't take it, he tried to talk to him reasonably but that only set him off more. Even when he just ignored it Zim would try to find an even more annoying thing to complain and yell at. After some time Dib started to snap back. The feelings they had before where hidden so deep under the rage that it just came like fire, it's uncontrollable and it only spreads. Dib thought, "what was the point?" if Zim is going to treat him like a pillow to punch then why should he treat him so nicely. Zim didn't want to hear any of his explanations. He felt as though he would destroy anything that got in his way. But now, all the feelings he had before were gone, or rather hidden. But all Dib knew is that now he just wanted the irken to keep himself far away from him, because now as they take there turn screaming, Zim said something that shut them both up.

"Then i'll forever stay, your perfect enemy" Dib fell silent. His words only stuttered and weakened he tried to speak, but knew the only things to come out of his mouth will only show for how much of a loss he is at words. Which made him think. "How? how did it come to this?" They seemed so alive when they first came together, and it seemed to have died some how. He isn't sure to how this whole fighting began, he wondered where did they go wrong? Dib was so confused, but the silence started to anger Zim, he was no longer waiting. He shouted a few more things out, but it only weakened Dib more then he already was. "You know I can't fail, Zim always wins!" Dib sunk in his place. He just wanted to give everything he had away at that moment, but all the things he loved had already faded, and there were no more complaints, no more illusions, they where all gone. After a while Zim finally saw how his words had affected the human. Then he started to sink back a little himself. They sat quiet. Dib noticed Zim starting to relax a bit. "Whats wrong? your not going to yell at me anymore.." "Not until after I saw what I was doing. Dib, i'm not trying to make this so hard. For once Zim does not want to win such a petty argument." Dib said nothing, just looked away. After so much rage Zim for once finally started to calm down the fire in his chest died down a little. Dib felt a tear fall down his cheek, he wiped it away with his sleeve. Zim jumped a little when he saw Dib sniffling and whipping his tears away. He came in close "Dib stink, you know I never meant to hurt you I just.." He froze, thinking of all the horrible things has said for the past month, he was then at a loss for words, but picking his thoughts back up, he knew what to say. "I'm sorry" He whipped some of Dib's tears with his thumb. Dib glanced up for a moment. "I should apologize to, I let it get out of hand.." "No Zim's the one who started it." He held Dib in his arms for comfort. Dib closed his eyes and embraced the warmth to his cold body. Zim felt the rage dying slowly, he only hopes that this will be a new start in their relationship, as he ran his fingers through raven hair. "I'm sorry" Zim said in a whisper, Dib only hugged him tight. And he was right, as time went by their relationship was starting to improve, with little tiffs every now and then but it didn't stop them. all the cruelest words now left behind, and left for them to share some new ideas for the future.

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry if this story is bad, I haven't written anything in awhile, and I'm sorry if there is any bad grammar, I reread it, but sometimes I miss it. and.. I might have a few times switched tenses by mistake, I swear I reread it, I know I'm not really a good writer so don't leave a mean review, ..but if you like it, then thank you. anyway, I don't own InvaderZim, it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez Nor do I own the song that I was listening to while making this (Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u) Yeah, I know it's not much of a songfic, but in a way it had some bit's of it, right? no? okay then.. If you liked it please tell me in the reviews so I can make more. :)**


End file.
